On the run
by Squiggly lines are intriguing
Summary: NCIS:LA Fan Fiction- Densi - When kensi is prego with Deeks little mutant ninja assassin Deeks as to stay late to do paperwork. Sam takes kensi home but on the way someone from their past starts following them and now...they are on the run.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be patient with me hope you enjoy!

Kensi was 5 1/2 months prego with Deeks mutant ninja assassin and assigned to ops

"Deeks I hate you!" Kensi yelled as she was walking down the steps for the twentieth time that day because she had to pee.

"What did I do this time?"Deeks asked confused.

"I have to pee every ten minutes and I'm FAT really FAT!"Kensi exclaimed madly.

"You had to pee every ten minuets anyway." Deeks mumbled under his breath.

Kensi came out a couple minutes later and started waking towards the bull pin "Deeks are you almost done? We want to go home." She said

"Yes dear, just let me grab my things." Deeks replied.

"And where do you think you are going ?" Hetty asked coming out of no where like usual.

"Home!" He replied with a big smile on his face.

"well then who is going to do all that paper work?" Hetty asked.

"I can do it tomorrow?" He asked in a high pitched voice knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

"You most certainly will not!You can stay here and do it tonight!"

"But"

Hetty cut him off "now I don't want to hear another word about it! Now I'm sure wouldn't mind taking home for you."

"Well you ready?" Sam asked Kensi As he pulled her up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"You bet!" Kensi replied more than ready to leave.

"Kensi,baby,please don't leave me here!"Deeks whined as she walked down the hall way.

"See you at home!"she called back.

~~~~~~on the way home~~~~~~

"He's just been so annoying! I mean he doesn't even bring me doughnuts anymore! He just keeps mumbling "a minuet on the lips is a life time on the hips!" Can you believe him? Are you even listening to me?" Kensi rambled on.

"Yah" Sam said staring into the side view mirror.

"No you're not!"Kensi said getting annoyed at him.

"Kensi! I think we are being followed."

"How long?"

"The last five minutes"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were over there ranting on about how annoying Deeks was,and I couldn't get a word in!"

"I'll call Nell and get her to run the plates." Kensi pulled her phone out."Nell, I need you to run some platesi think we are being followed."

"Ok. Im ready." Nell said typing some things in on her tablet.

"2SL-36 and it's a gray SUV."

"Ok, it's registered to a Alex Brown,but was reported stolon at 6:23 this morning. I'm pulling traffic cams now. Running face recognition and...I got a hit! His name is, Oh no..." Nell stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who is it Nell?"kensi asked exchanging looks with Sam.

"Thomas Peterson" Nell whispered. Kensi froze.

"Who is it?" Sam asked practically yelling.

"Thomas Peterson" Kensi finally managed to get out. She put the phone on speaker.

"I thought he was in maximum security?" Sam asked

"He was but escaped at 3:39 AM"Nell replied"

"Sam Watch ou..."Kensi screamed as a garbage truck backed up into them.

"Kensi?!Sam!? Oh my goodness!" Nell said running to the door. "Hetty!Eric!Deeks!Callan! GET Up HERE Now!" She screamed.

~~~~~kensi and Sam~~~~~

The truck hit Kensi's side. She blacked out but Sam didn't. He looked in the mirror and saw Thomas getting out of his car. Quickly he pulled himself out and ran around to the car.

"Kensi" He said as he was pulling her out. She didn't wake up. Sam picked her up and ran before Thomas had the chance to catch them.

So what do y'all think? I would love comments! Let me know if there is anything you think I should work on! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**so I just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone this story is doing better than I thought it would! When I looked the first time after I published my first chapter (4hour after it had been up) I had 1like 5follows and one comment! This litterly made my week! I can't say how happy this makes me! Also I would like to let y'all know since I'm not always a very patient person I have decided that my chapters are going to be shorter and I'm going to try and post every other day or every two days. I will try and make them longer than this one though but I was really excited and wanted to get it I will stop rambling now and thanks again!**

The rest of the team rushed up to ops worried by the tone of Nells voice.

"Kensi and Sam called me a minuet ago to run a plate number because they believed they were being followed." Nell paused not wanting to finish."It was Thomas Peterson. And just a second ago...I lost touch with them." She finished.

Callen let out a deep breath. Deeks noticed how worried everyone looked and got worried himself."Who is this guy?"he asked.

"About 3 weeks before you came this man,Thomas,killed a navel officer. We went looking for him and he about killed all of us. He's good and mentally crazy. Kensi was the one who got him. Now he's most likely coming after her. If Sam is thinking,he will keep them hidden from everyone...even us." Callen informed Deeks.

"Well don't just stand there twiddling your thumbs! Find and fast!Hetty demanded.

Deeks was really worried now." But what about Kensi?"He yelled very mad that Hetty only seemed to be worried about Thomas.

" the best thing we can do for them right now is to find Thomas and get him locked up!"Hetty said."now get to work and do what ever it takes to find that man...and fast!"She told the team as she left OPs to go down stairs and inform director Granger.

~~~~~~Kensi and Sam~~~~~~

It was now around 7:30. 20 minutes after the accident. Kensi had woken up about 10 minutes ago but her leg was hurt and it was hard for her to walk. Sam just sat down on the curb to catch his breath because after all anyone carrying a pregnant women for twenty minutes would be about to pass out.

"We need to keep moving through the night and find a safe place to stay. If we stay here any longer he is going to find us." Sam said out of breath." Can you walk?"

"I don't know but I will have too."Kensi replied.

They got up and started to walk again. Kensi had one arm on her belly and the other around Sam. Her leg was killing her but she knew if they stopped it wouldn't be her leg that killed her.

"Sam?" Kensi said with a wavy voice

"Yah?" Sam asked looking down at the women he considered his little sister.

"I'm...I'm scared something happened to my baby." She let her tears fall

"Kensi,look at me. Your baby is going to be fine. I promise."

"But what if he's not?"

"He will be,I promise. Everything is going to be alright."Sam reassured her not quite believing it himself.

It was about 5:45 am now and the sun was starting to peek. They where both exhausted and hungry.

"We should be finding somewhere to stay now. The sun is starting to come up and we need to rest." Sam told Kensi.

"I've been thinking about that and an old friend of mine has a beach house in Santa Monica that they where going to put on the market. It's vacant and they have been putting getting a relator on hold till they have the money. We could stay there."

"Then let's head to the bus station."

authors notes

i just wanted to let y'all know that my story is on watt pad too if you are on there and prefer to read on has the same name and my name is squigglylines14. I have alway kind thought it was weird that authors sais they love their followers! Well now I understand that "love" of your followers! And I love everyone of y'all for loving my story! -squiggly lines are intriguing (the squiggly lines thing was an inside joke between me and my sister when we where righting together. The squiggly lines are the ones when you separate two parts of your story)


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to say I feel really really bad. I had writers block already. I was going to post it and I kept forgetting so again I'm really sorry.

~~~~~HQ~~~~~

Callen was sitting at his desk trying to find a lead on Thomas. Deeks was sitting at his too but wasn't getting much work done. His mind was on Kensi and the baby. His baby. That thought thrilled him. Would it be a boy or girl? Will it have Kensi's eyes or his? He couldn't stop thinking about them. Were they alright? All he knew was that he was willing to do anything to get them back safely.

Nell and Eric where up in ops looking through surveillance videos not getting much of anywhere. Just then Eric caught something.

"wait! go back. " he said staring at the screen. Nell rewinded it. "There!" He pointed to the top left corner at a tall,black man (please no one take affence(sorry it's been a long day and I can't spell) by that I'm not racist. It makes no difference to me the color of someone's skin and my little cousin is black and I don't treat her any different) with a hat and hoody on walking briskly with a pregnant woman who was also wearing a hoody.

"That's Sam and Kensi" Nell stated.

Eric ran over to the steps and whistled. "We found Kensi and Sam"he said

Deeks hopped up before Eric finished his sentence. Callen close behind. "Are they ok?"Deeks asked.

"It looks like they are. I can't quite tell. They only come on for a second but it looks like she has a limp."Nell informed them.

"Thank god." Deeks said half under his breath.

"It looks like they are headed to the bus station."Eric said.

They were standing there trying to figure out where they were going with the same camera rolling live on the big screen. Deeks started staring at it. " you ok?" Nell asked noticing the look in his eyes.

"There he is." Deeks said emotionless

"Nell you come with me. Deeks you stay here with Eric and keep an eye on Thomas." Callen said walking out the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Deeks said

"No, I don't need you messing this up. You get your head out of the clouds and I will think about letting you go in the field." Callen argued

" is right you will stay here. get your things and be carful." Hetty told them.

Deeks was irritated. He wanted to go so bad and tear his face off (I was trying to think of something to say and this was the best I could think ) part of him knew it was best for him to stay here but he just wanted to get his family home.

~~~~~~~Sam and Kensi ~~~~~~~

They just got to the bus station and were headed up the couple stairs onto the bus. Sam saw two men jogging through the crowds of people. He leaned closer to Kensi. "Quick, there are two men heading our way." They went straight to the back and slipped into the tiny restroom. Just then the two men come onto the bus, asked a couple questions, and left. Kensi and Sam came out and sat in the back row. They slept the two hour to Santa Monica.

"Kens,wake up. We are here."Sam leaned over and whispered.

"Mmmmm. Deeks five more minuets?" She asked not quite awake

"Kensi,it's Sam. Come on we got to go."

"Oh, sorry" she groaned remembering where she was. Not in her bed with Deeks arms around her holding her. Telling her he loves her. How she wished she could close her eyes and go back to the way it was. But she couldn't. Right now she needed to keep her baby safe and that's what she's going to do. She was going to get back to Deeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes~

In one of the episodes Callen and Sam ran out of bullets so they found one of those big electricity boxes on the side of the road. They put in a code and opened it and inside there were guns and extra bullets. So if I say electric box then you know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!

~~~~~~Sam and kensi ~~~~~~

Sam and Kensi got off the bus and headed to the excite. Sam was watching to make sure no one was following them. When he was sure no one was there they left and started walking the 3 miles to the beach house. They didn't want to risk taking a cab and the driver tipping them off.

On the way to the beach house they were pretty quiet. Kensi was just trying to soak up all that had happened the last day. It was all so much. Going from a happy pregnant life to running for your life not knowing if your baby was ok was enough to make anyone crash. Sam was just trying to keep Kensi safe and figure out what their next move should be. He knew Thomas wouldn't stop till he was dead or worst...Kensi.

All Sam could do now was keep Kensi hidden till he knew Thomas was gone.

After about an hour and a half for stop and go walking they finally got to the beach house. "This is it." Kensi mumbled.

Sam looked around before picking the lock. "Get inside." She said in a firm voice. He closed the door behind him. "I am going to go pick up some food and find us some guns. You stay here,keep the door locked,and don't let anyone inside." Sam said in his protective big brother voice.

"Sam,I will be fine. This isn't my first rodeo. I got this." Kensi said as she touched his arm. She went to find a bathroom because she had to pee again. Like really pee!

Sam left and went to the grocery store. He was only there for a couple minutes. He didn't want to stay in one place to long for fear of them finding him and following him back to Kensi. He only got the things they really needed. On his way back he took a detour so he would pass a electricity box. He was walking down the side walk when he saw it. He stopped and looked around. There was only a group of boys at the end of the street playing basketball and they were so into there games they didn't notice him. He crossed the street and squatted in front of the box. He looked around one more time before opening it. He grabbed 3 guns and 2 boxes of bullets then left.

~~~~~Deeks at the bull pen~~~~~

Deeks was sitting on the couch in the bullpen looking at pictures on his phone. He missed Kensi like crazy and couldn't stop thinking about her.

That smile! GOODNESS ! That smile! He loved her smile.

And her smell! Sunshine and gun powder! (I absolutely love this picture of them above!)

And all the cute little things she did to make him laugh.

She has this thing with squishing his head and oh how it made him smile!

Hetty wouldn't tell him much but he knew they had a lead on Thomas.

Nell came over and sat next to Deeks. "How are you holding up?"Nell asked looking at the picture on his phone.

Deeks raised his shoulders."I'm hanging in there. I just really miss her. Here, look at this picture. This is my favorite."

" that's a cute picture!"Nell exclaimed. "It must be hard. With the baby and all... I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk about this." She apologized.

"No, it's fine."

"Well I need to get back to work. If you need anything just let me know."

"Ok,thank you Nell."

Nell smiled as she walked up stairs to Ops.

Hope you liked it! I have had some people comment don't let any thing happen to the baby or Kensi and don't let Deeks go insane worrying about her. Now all I want to say is I love happy ending and I'm not trying to make Deeks seem crazy. Thank you all! (I have pictures in my story on watt pad but I can't get them on here sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes~~~

Sorry about my spelling. I haven't been proofreading my chapters because I'm always posting later then I want to. I know that's no excuse but I'm going to start putting more effort into it. I know how irritating that is for there to always be errors so my apologies. Hope you enjoy. And a shout out to my :French fan! I enjoy your comments and encouragement (and I also think it's really cool there is someone from France reading this!)

~~~~~~Ops~~~~~~

Nell and Eric were up in Ops looking for a lead. Eric had not slept in the last day and a half and was about to fall asleep at his desk. Nell was spinning in her chair only half watching the big screen as it ran through surveillance videos of the bus station. After about an hour of videos Nell saw two men, in black, jogging through the crowds of people.

"Hey, Eric, look at this." Nell exclaimed as she stopped her spinning chair.

"They look like they're looking for someone." Eric replied wheeling his chair beside hers.

"Not just someone. Look there." She said pointing at the back of a man's sweat shirt.

"It's them."

"Yep. I'll call Callen."

About 10 minutes later Callen walked through the door."what do you got?"

"We were looking through surveillance cameras at the bus station and found two men running through the crowds." Nell said.

"Nell, grab your stuff. Eric, you keep looking and see if you can find anything else." Callen gave instructions and then walked out with Nell on his heels.

~~~~~~Kensi and Sam~~~~~~

Kensi was sitting on the couch trying to decide if it was worth it to get up and pee or just pee her pants. Sam was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast when the door bell rang.

"Stay down!"Sam whispered to Kensi.

He walked up to the door and pulled his gun out. He kept it hidden behind the door and peeked through the peep hole. There was a sweet looking old lady there, maybe in her late 60s early 70s with dark brown hair with some grey mixed in. She had a pink shirt and a jeans skirt. Sam cracked the door. Before he could say anything she blurted out,"Hi! I'm . I live right beside you. It's nice to meet you. Did you just move in? I didn't see any moving trucks." She stuck her hand out forcing San to open the door.

He slipped his gun back into his pants."nice to meet you. I'm... Isaiah" he stumbled on his words as Kensi walked up.

"OH! And this must be your wife! AH! Look at that belly!" She exclaimed as she pushed her way into the house to rub Kensi's swelled belly.

"Oh..umm"Kensi was trying to figure out if she should go along with it or pull her gun out on her.

"This is Sophie. My wife." Sam jumped in as he moved over beside her and rapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh!I just love it! Y'all are so cute together!"she stated excitedly.

Sam and Kensi weren't quite sure what to do or think about this woman. But they did both realize one thing, this lady was NOT going to leave soon. Sam closed the door and invited her to sit with them.

"So, how long have you two lovely people been married?" Asked Ms. brown as she straightened her skirt.

"1 year, 8 months, and 13 days" Kensi said knowing exactly how long it had been since her and Deeks had been dating.

"Awww. That's so sweet!" squealed. "Oh no, I forgot! I made y'all some chocolate chip cookies! I should run and grab them. It will only take a minuet. I'll be right back." She walked out the door.

"B...ye. Ok then" Kensi said as shut the door. "That is quite the lady!"

"Yah." Sam huffed.

" Sophie? Really? That's the best you could come up with?!" Kensi asked (I love the name Sophie but I needed something for them to talk about)

"On short notice, yes , and you should be grateful I jumped in because you know she would have asked you."

"At least we get cookies out of this." Kensi drooled as she got up to relieve herself.

~~~~~ Callen and Nell ~~~~~

Callen and Nell were on their way to the bus station. They were driving Nells car. (since they haven't ever shown her car we will say it is similar to Kensi's) Nell was driving and Callen was sitting in the passengers seat, sucking on his sucker, and making origami out of the rappers.

"Do you always do this?"Nell questioned.

"what? Do you have something against origami?!"Callen asked with a straight face.

" No, you just didn't strike me as the origami type."

"You just focus on driving and I'll focus on my origami."

"Ok." Nell put her hand up in surrender.

They drove for another 5 minutes in awkward silence. Then pulled into the bus station. Nell put the car in park. "ok, what's that plan?"

"They might be camped out here to see if we come but it's highly unlikely. We still need to keep an eye out though. We will go talk to the manager to find out if they bought a ticket or if anyone saw anything. You stay close and keep your eyes open."

"Ok." Nell sighed.

They got out of the car and walked side by side to the ticket booth. Callen and Nell pulled out their badges. "NCIS. We would like to talk to your manager." Callen told the teen boy behind the counter.

"Does this have something to do with the two guys chasing the black guy and pregnant lady?"

"What did you see?" Callen blurted out.

"They came up to get their tickets and kept looking behind them. I saw two guys running around,And I put two and two together." The young boy told them.

"What did they say to you? Did they have any injuries? Any blood?" Callen rushed.

"They came up and he just said where they were going and how many tickets. We aren't allowed to ask questions so I didn't. The man looked fine but the lady had a really bad limp. I could tell she was hurting but she was trying pretty hard not to show it. Do you know her? She looked like a real bad"

Callen interrupted "what bus did they get on?"

"You know I really wanted to get some new basketball shoes but I don't have quite enough money yet..."

"WHAT BUS DID THEY GET ON!"

"Ok, ok, they were going to Santa Monica."

"Did you see where to two men went or what they looked like?"

"No, I didn't see their faces but some guy picked them up in a black SUV. Tinted windows , shiny tires , no plates the whole nine yards."

They started walking away but Nell stopped. She handed him her card. "If you remember anything else at all please let us know. And thank you. You have been very helpful. And please don't mind him we have both just lost two people very close to us and all we want is to get them back safely." Nell apologized to the boy and then ran to catch up with Callen.

Few! Done! Hope everyone has had a great spring break. I am am on the way back home now from mine. This one is longer for y'all because it took longer than normal. And just a reminder I love comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my doll faces! I feel kind terrible it's taken me so long but I keep putting it and now I feel really bad. Sorry peeps. Hope y'all enjoy!

~~~~~Kensi and Sam~~~~~~

Kensi was sitting at the kitchen table eating her cookies while Sam was looking through the cabinets trying to find the pepper.

"Man, these are some good cookies!" Kensi said with a mouth full of cookies.

"You enjoy filling your body with that junk." Sam replied as he scrummaged through the cabinets.

"You know, your starting to sound like Deeks!"

"Don't you ever compare me to that slob!"

"Ehh...fair enough. Oh! I forgot. invited us over for supper tonight."

"Please tell me you made up an excuse?"

"NOPE! I want some real food tonight! And her husband is smoking brisket!"

"Your worse than Callen when it come to free food. You know I'd swear he thinks my house is a homeless shelter! He just comes over when ever expecting a hot meal. And then he thinks he can sleep on our couch!"

"He does know you have a guest bed, right?"

"Yah, but he says,"it's too soft!"

"That bed is really soft. It feels like your sleeping on a cloud!"

"Where is the pepper?"

A couple hours later Sam and kensi where getting ready to leave when the door bell rang.

"You stay here. I'll go see who it is." Sam told Kensi. He looked through the peek hole and saw with an arm full of food and a man standing behind her. He opened the door. Before Sam could get a word in piped in.

"Hello Isaiah! I burnt the brownies and now my house smells awful! So I thought we would just bring the food over here. Oh, I hope it's ok!" rambled

"Oh, that's fine. Come in." Sam motioned while wearing his polite smile. All he could think about is how much he would rather be anywhere other than in this house, with this woman.

Kensi heard them and walked into the entry way to greet them. "Hey!"

" awwww! There's baby iophie ! It's Grammy and Grampy brown." She said smothering Kensi's belly while Sam rolled his eyes,"oh! I hope you don't mind the nick names! I came up with Isophie last night while I was laying in bed. Get it? It's yours and Isaiah's names put together! Oh where's my manners! This is my husband tom." She finally finished.

They all exchanged greetings. Sam took notice of a navel seals tattoo on toms wrist making a mental note for something to talk about later. They went to the dining room, ate, and talked. Sam discovered that his training officer fought along side Tom, but wasn't able to tell him.

Im sorry it's not much but better than nothing. I hope to do more now that school is back in. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
